R5 Meet Fan Fiction
by HJ Russo
Summary: A sequel to Austin and Ally Meet Fan fiction sort of. :D


**R5 Meet Fan Fiction**

**By HJ Russo**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

**Summary: A sequel to Austin and Ally Meet Fan fiction sort of. :D**

Ross was in his dressing room on set of Austin and Ally and he was bored out of his mind. Not of the show of course he loved it and the cast was his family. It was just this was the first time in a long time that he wasn't on the go and to be honest he didn't know what to do with himself. Teen Beach promotion was over and R5 finished the album and the set of shows were still being scheduled so all he had was the show which he kind of appreciated. It felt like he was putting it on the backburner which he didn't mean to but he had other obligations and now he can focus back on the show which he loved. But it was a while before he was needed on set so here he was sitting in his room waiting to be called. Calum was off with Raini doing something, who knows with those two but he couldn't help but smile at his two friends, those two always found up in the strangest situations.

And Laura should be finishing her schooling here in a few. Laura really was his best friend; he was extremely close to her. So close that they have a Raura fan base. People have been shipping them since the beginning of the show and if he was honest he actually was flattered that people seemed to care about them. Laura was a really beautiful girl, she was more reserve then the ones he usually goes for and she is a bit of a dork, he means adorkable but that is what he loves about her.

Ross sighed. He was so freaking bored. Ross finally having enough of just complaining he went over to his desk and turned on his laptop. Maybe he should check twitter it has been a while. Ross loved having easy access to chat with his fans and every time that he went online he always got spammed within seconds and he wished he could answer all of them, but there was not that much time in a day to do that. But checking his twitter was always a trip though. His mentions were always blown up with either R5 mentions or Austin and Ally and now TBM. Which he groaned. Not at the movie he loved filming it and he made some pretty cool friends like Maia. Which is why he groaned, as he has a Raura fan base with Laura, he has a Raia fan base with Maia and the two fan bases hated when the other had promotion to do. Ross sighed he really hated seeing his fans fight against one another, that was the whole point of naming them R5Family. So anytime he went online he saw the shipping wars and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. This was too much.

And as Ross was checking out his mention he scrolled past any and all Raura vs. Raia crap. He didn't need that to ruin his day but then he started to notice something that caught his eye. Ross scrolled back up and stopped and was reading the conversation between a couple of his followers.

Fan fiction?

Ross just smiled. He knew there were a lot of people who wrote fan fiction for Austin and Ally but he never really sat down and read one. What is the harm? It may be fun and to be honest he was so bored that anything would be better than doing nothing. Ross was about to go check out the Austin and Ally fanfic when something else caught his eye. And his eyes couldn't help but bulge out

There was R5 fan fiction? People actually wrote about him as Ross and not Austin? Ross was like a fly drawn to a flame he clicked on the link and it took him to a fan fiction site and he couldn't help but shaped his mouth in a o shape as he realized that there were TONS of fan fiction about him and Riker and Rydel,Rocky,Ryland and Ratliff.

This was crazy! But Ross couldn't help but be curious and in a way it was kind of cool that people took time from their lives to write stories about him and his family. He really should be touched. As Ross was about to click on a story he heard a familiar voice.

" Ross what are you doing?" Laura asked as she made her way into her best friend's dressing room. She had just finished school for the day and as much as she loved learning she couldn't help but wait until she graduated like Ross did the year before. Laura noticed her energetic friend in front of the laptop and it looked like he was in a daze that was mixed with shock, surprise, a little bit of horror and delight too. It got her curious. Ross just looked at Laura and with a big grin on his face pulled the chair next to him out so she could sit.

" Laura you have to check this out! They have Fan Fiction about R5! Isn't this awesome!" Ross said enthused. Laura couldn't help the grin that was creeping on her face. Ross had a way to make anything fun. So Laura couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to him and sat down next to him. She never figured that Ross would be the kind of person that would be interested in fan fictions. Ever since the show began they had discussed on reading the shows fan fiction but they both declined. And here he now wants to read fan fictions about him and his brothers and sister?

" Really? And you really want to read that? What happened to know I don't want to? It would make me uncomfortable."

Ross rolled his eyes.

" That was because at first I found it weird that people would like our characters so much that they would actually find the need to write their own adventures for Austin and Ally but now I think it is pretty cool that people care that much you know? And now to find out that they write Ross fiction too? That is pretty awesome if I say so myself." Ross said with a smirk on his face. Laura just laughed and rolled her eyes. Typical Ross.

" Don't forget that it has the rest of R5 too? You know Riker, Rocky,Ratliff and Rydel. Or have you decided to become president of the Rossians?" Laura asked.

" Shut up." Ross joked. He turned around back to the screen, he wasn't sure which story to click on first so he was just gazing when something caught his eyes. It was a list of the shipping's the stories are about and not to brag but he did have quite a few stories on there and then his eyes just went wide when he realized something.

" Hey Laura, want to know something hilarious?"

" What is it Ross?"

" You are on here too! Isn't that awesome!" Ross grinned.

" What?" Laura screeched. People really wrote stories about her, as Laura and not Ally? Laura scanned the screen and there it was proof that they really do.

Ross just snickered. It was hilarious to see his costars face. " Yep let's see who they ship you with besides me of course." Laura rolled her eyes. Ross continued to scroll down and his eyes widened when he saw how many ships of Laura there was.

Raura-Which is to be expected as he is pretty amazing, who wouldn't ship him and Laura?

Riaura- Ross is pretty sure this is Riker.

Rockaura- Rocky

Rataura- Ellington

Rydaura- Rydel

Wow. " Laura look at how many ships you have." Laura went to look and she widens her eyes. A blush went on her cheeks when she saw that people did ship her with almost EVERY single member of Ross's band. In fact the entire band. She couldn't help but chuckle at Ross's expression. So she did the only thing that felt natural in this kind of situation. She teased him. Laura shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smirk of her own.

" Look at that. I must have some serious skills to get that many ships." Laura bragged and Ross just rolled his eyes.

" Let's read one!" Ross said to a mortified Laura. " I think not!" she said as there was a knock on the door. Thank god that she was saved. Both of them turned their head around to notice the rest of R5 was standing there.

" Hey guys what's up?" Riker asked as he and the others walked into Ross's dressing room and sat down. They all figured to come down and hang since Ross was busy filming the show and to be honest any excuse to come see Laura was alright with Riker. Ross just waved the others over.

" You guys have to check this out. You know how people write fan fiction about their favorite TV shows and movies and stuff?"

" Ross does this have a point?" Rocky asked.

Ross just rolled his eyes. " Yes it does and before you interrupted me like a jackass, I was about to say they have fan fiction about us! As R5 and not make up characters." Ross chuckled.

" Really? I need to see this." Rydel said as she made her way over to check. She was curious to see how and why they were so fascinated with them to write stories about them. The others were curious as well and pulled chairs up to see too. Riker made sure that he was sitting by Laura. Not that it was on purpose or anything like that. That would be crazy.

" And Laura even has quite a lot stories on here too! Looks like people ship her with all you guys even Rydel!"

" What?" Rydel asked.

" I know that is crazy right?" Laura said surprised as well.

" Alright now I can see some girl on girl." Rocky smirked.

"You do know that one of those girls in your sister right? Freak!" Ratliff asked. Sometimes he really wondered if Rocky wasn't a secret pot head. His lack of brain cells would explain so much.

Rocky shuddered. " Never mind."

" Any way! Go on Ross." Rydel said giving Rocky a glare. Man her brother was a fucking pig. Ross just rolled his eyes. Yeah she has ships with Riker, Ratliff, Rocky you Rydel and then of course myself." Ross bragged. Laura rolled her eyes and Riker just glared.

" Ross shut up!" Laura said.

" Yeah get on with it. So people actually ship Laura with me?" Riker asked with a blush on his face. So he had a crush on his brothers best friend and costar have you guys seen her? She defines beauty and she is so kind and smart. Okay so what? How could you blame him for having one on her? Well anyway back to Ross. Laura could feel the blush on her cheeks rise when Riker asked that. She couldn't help but be embarrassed that her crush asked that.

You busted her. She had a massive crush on Riker Anthony Lynch, Had you guys seen him? Fucking gorgeous. But she couldn't admit that out loud since he was four years older than her. It would be so inappropriate. She seriously could kill Ross right now. Laura just glared at her so called bestie. Ross again just chuckled.

" To answer your question yes Riker there are actually quite a few Riaura shippers and stories. Oohh I found one. Actually it looks like a Raura/Riaura one. Dang girl you sho like Family members don't ya?" Ross winked at Laura.

Laura glared and if it was possible, One Ross Shor Lynch would be dead. Ross stopped when he saw that. It scared him.

"Any way let's take a look shall we."

" Come on Ross!"

" Laura It's going to be okay. I kind of want to read it." Riker said to Laura. Laura just felt like her insides were exploding when he looked at her.

" Fine What's The Story called?" Laura asked. Ross looked at the screen and replied.

"**It's All About The Girl by XFeelXTheXLoveX**" Ross said.

" Well go on" Riker said.

" Wow this is really good! Even though Laura you did kind of cheat on me with Riker, I mean who would trade this for that?" Ross said pointing to Riker.

"Maybe I just realized that I wanted a real man with parts that could work." Laura smirked. Snickers and laughter could be heard through out the room. Riker could feel his cheeks warm. Ross was just shocked that Laura would put him in his place.

" Aww did poor Rossy get spanked?" Rocky asked.

Ross just glared.

Everybody just snickered once again.

"Anyway back to the story, This is good stuff! If I wasn't so upset that you bang Riker and get pregnant with his baby I would totes ship Riaura."

" Totes? Dude Ross you totes are growing a vagina are you?" Ratliff asked.

"Shove it." Ross said flipping the bird to Ratliff, he just chuckled.

"So can we please move on now?"

"Yeah lets! Even though I have to admit that this author is talented. This story is really good. In fact lets see if she has any other stories to check out." Laura said taking the mouse away from Ross and placing it over XFeelXTheXLoveX and checking out her other stories. There seems to be a couple Riaura stories she has to remember to check out later. And there was one story that caught her attention and a smiled came on her face.

" I found a story! It's called **When Hate Turns To Love**." Laura said clicking on it. And as she read it she squealed.

" This story is amazing! I totally ship Rosslington!"

" WHAT?" Ross shouted. " What is Rosslington?" Laura rolled her eyes.

" Next time maybe you shouldn't bleach your hair so much dude. Rosslington is Ross +Ellington=Rosslington."

Both Ross and Ratliff blushed at the thought that someone was shipping them. Ross was completely speechless. He couldn't make one smart ass comment. Everyone just chuckled at Ross being speechless.

" Lets read this thing." Rocky said and the others read the story out loud taking chapters one at a time the four of them, that being Riker, Laura, Rydel and Rocky each read a chapter out loud and Ross and Ratliff couldn't help but feel a little turned on. Or that is what they could tell by the tent in their pants. Ross wasn't going to lie. This story was amazing, and so good. When it came to the Rated M scenes he could help but imagine if it did happen and he and Ratliff got together. And Ratliff too was having thoughts about it, he thought it would be weird to think of being with his best friend like that but as the story went on, he couldn't help but think that it would be pretty amazing. He had been lost since Kelly broke up with him. But when he thought of being with Ross, it didn't feel like just a rebound and this story was making him realize that maybe he could be falling for the outgoing blonde.

" This story is awesome, let's see what else." Laura said. As she scanned the other stories she saw one that made her take a look. A few actually.

**It's All I Can Think About **being about Rydel/Ross. Rydel and Ross couldn't look at each other when the story was being read as the others were thoroughly into the story.

**Never Be The Same being **about Riker/Ross. Now it was Riker and Ross who was blushing as they were reading the story, rocky adding moaning noises into the scene were Ross and Riker have sex. Riker punched Rocky hard in the arm and just threw him a dirty look.

" I have to admit those stories were pretty hot. You know the whole forbidden thing of being with someone who you can't be with?" Laura said,

" You mean incest?" Ross asked.

" No I mean you can't help but feel what you do for a person, love is real and sometimes it can be messy and complicated. But it is real and when it happens in a situation like that it can't help but be painful for them. Man this XFeelXTheXLoveX is one terrific writer." The others had to agree, the stories were good and they enjoyed them. Ratliff and Ross couldn't help but think back to the second story that was about them and they couldn't help but wonder.

What if?

Would it be so bad to see if it happens?

As the others were reading stories from the site, they heard a knock on the door.

" Laura and Ross we need you to set." The director called. Ross and Laura just looked at one other and sighed.

" Even though it was a little awkward at first. Fan fiction is pretty awesome. And I have to say Fan fiction pretty much loves me as I have the most stories on there." Ross bragged as he shut down the lap top.

" I don't know about that Ross, I see Riaura pretty much catching up, I mean Riker is pretty hot you know?" Laura said. The others just looked at her and Riker blushed.

" Laura are you saying you would tap Riker's ass?" Ross asked.

Laura could feel the mortification rising up her, but then she looked at Riker and saw that he was not having a problem with it. And then she realized that she shouldn't. So she shrugged her shoulder.

" What can I say? Sex with an older man that is hot as Riker? Bring it on." Laura replied.

" Good for you Laur, except it for being about my brother and now I want to puke, good for you." Rydel said smiling.

" Thanks Laura, I needed that image in my head." Ross said.

" But you know it isn't as hot as You and Ratliff doing it like bunnies. Talk about totes hot." Laura winked to Ross and Ratliff as she laughed and walked out of the dressing room, the others leaving too. Ross and Ratliff were the only ones left. Both of them just looked at each other and you would figure once you find out people ship you two together it would be awkward right?

Not at all.

And when Ratliff slipped his hands threw Ross's hand? Ross knew that it was right. See sometimes the best things in life can be given to you when you least expect it. So just remember the next time you are feeling bored, just know that sometimes that is when life gives you something so unexpected. But also something that you just can't live without.

**AN: Thanks guys I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know okay? Of course the following titles/stories don't belong to me, they belong to XFeelXTheXLoveX Everyone needs to go check out these wonderful stories**

**It's All About The Girl**

**When Hate Turns To Love**

**It's All I Can Think About**

**Never Be The Same**


End file.
